Taken
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Slightly AU. Set in the Prison months after Lori's death. Carol is taken after finding out some shocking news that could change everything. Daryl never gave her a chance to explain, never gave himself a chance to apologize to her.


_**A/N: Just some stuff I had floating around in my head. Enjoy xoxo**_

Birds chirped cheerfully as Carol made her way around the Prison grounds, her hands folded over her slightly swollen stomach. A small frown sat on her sweet lips, a tear just visible in the corner of her eyes as she made her way to the gate. Her mind worked at full speed as she looked around. She just needed someplace quiet. Someplace to think, someplace to figure out what just happened. Carol stopped in the middle of the field, taking a dizzying breath as she sat down, pressing her palms to her forehead. _This was all a big mistake._ Daryl's last words rang clear in her mind. She should have known his reaction would be like this, should have known he wouldn't be able to handle this. Carol should have known he wouldn't be able to handle the fact that she was pregnant.

Carol ran a hand through her hair, sighing. He left right after she told him. Went to go hunt. At least, that was his excuse. Her breaths were coming in shallow gasps as she thought of her child. What kind of life could she offer it now? She already lost Sophia, what could she do with a baby? Especialy now. And what about Daryl? He seemed pretty clear. It was just a mistake. That night in the showers was just a mistake.

It was silent as she sat. It was wrong. Carol looked up. No walkers in sight, which was strange because there were always walkers lining the fences. Getting up slowly, Carol walked to the fence, placing her hand on the fence as she looked around. Walkers littered the ground, unmoving. Panic enveloped her as she turned around, only to be socked hard in the gut. Letting out a cry of pain, she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. In her haze of pain, she felt somebody binding her wrists. She tried to fight, crying out to anyone that would hear.

Carol flailed, trying to get a good look at her kidnapper, but they had pulled a sack over her head before she could look up.

"He won't like this." a voice murmured.

"She's the easiest we could get." another, harsher, voice hissed. "Come on before they notice she's gone." it hissed again as a strong pair of arms lifted her up, struggling as she began to kick at him, screaming for help as she did. She could hear the grunts of effort from her captor as she kicked him. A crushing blow was sent to her chest and she recoiled, letting out a grunt of pain.

Carol's mind was going into over drive as she was carried away at a fast pace, dizziness overcoming her as her vision began to blank out. Who were these people, what did they want? A loud bang enterupted her thoughts.

"Carol!"

"CAROL! NO!"

Carol recognized the panicked voices of Maggie and Glenn. A gunshot, followed by another and a howl of pain from the other man. They were running know, Carol's already weak stomach churning as they ran. Sounds of people running across the fields towards them, but it was too late.

"Get her in quickly. I don't want to waste the ammo we have." the man hissed, his voice threaded with pain. He must have been shot. Carol was shoved into the back seat of the car unceremoniously, falling over the seat as he slammed the door shut. The car quickly sped away as the other man jumped into his seat, leaving the Prison and it's inhabitants behind.

Taken.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D**

Daryl sighed as he pulled his arrow from the small, thin rabbit, reloading the arrow into his crossbow. He strung up the rabbit, his mind wandering as he remembered this morning. _"I'm pregnant." _

_"This was all a big mistake." _Daryl's words echoed in his mind as he remembered her broken stature as he departed. He didn't mean to say those words. He didn't mean it at all, that was his fear. Daryl looked up and around his surroundings. The thought of being a father scared the living hell out of him, but he never thought about how Carol felt. She had to carry the child, give birth to it and mother it.

Daryl ran a free hand through his hair, sighing as he did so. He loved this woman unconditionally. She stuck by him through thick and thin these past months and the moment she needed him most, he bailed on her. And it was his fault she needed him. The night in the showers came at him at full force. Her smell, the feel of her skin against his, the feel of her under him.

Daryl watched the sun's weak rays as they began to fade, determination in his eyes as he shouldered his kill. He had to make this right with her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

It was silent in the courtyard as Daryl crossed, the usual sounds of Glenn and Maggie drawing off the walkers echoed around him as he made his way to the entrance of their cell block. Where was everybody? Maggie and Glenn looked sober as they watched him come closer before going to draw the walkers away. Dread filled his heart and his stomach dropped as he thought of the possibilities.

They hadn't cleared the whole Prison yet and walkers were still wandering from all over, looking for their next meal. His mind flicked immediately to Carol as she made her way through the Prison hallways, only to run into a herd of walkers, screaming in horror as they overpowered her, biting her throat, tearing the flesh off her arms and forcing her to the ground.

Daryl quickened his pace, almost running as he threw open the door to the building, hurrying through the dark hallways, expecting to find blood spatter and the bodies of the people he loved torn apart. Instead, he found a very sober Rick watching the door. A very quiet group. No Carol. Carl was feeding the baby, his eyes downcast, Beth and Hershel sat off at the far end of the room, watching Daryl, a tear rolling down the side of Beth's face.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asked calmly as he could as he lay his crossbow and kills down. No need to get worked up, maybe she was just takin a nap like Lori used to. Pregnant woman do that, so he was told in the earlier months of Lori's pregnancy.

Rick looked up slowly, taking in a deep breath as he tried to find the words to say to him. He knew Daryl and Carol were closer, he knew they cared for each other, but how could he tell Daryl this? Daryl met his eyes, dread filing his heart once more. His eyes said it all: something was wrong.

"Daryl. She's been taken."


End file.
